


god do i want you to do something sinful

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Bumbleby - Freeform, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Filthy, Fools in Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, They bang, Top Blake, how tf do i write dancing, more like, outdoors, they yang, this one is totally smut, this was fun to write, u thirsty, yang honey, yang is weak af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Yang snaps her head up and inhales sharply the moment she sees her, clad in all black, clothing sticking to her like a second skin and hair flowing like ink in water over her shoulders; her lips are painted with the colour of blood, amber eyes glowing through the dark that encases them; she saunters over to her, looking like sex and every dangerous thing that she was ever warned about.//Yang and Blake go out clubbing and Yang feels more than just the bass in her body.





	god do i want you to do something sinful

It’s late, the sky foreboding and deadly, clouds crashing and swirling; promises of destruction and despair sounding out as the sky cracks, loud and frightening. The air is alive around her, charging and crackling with energy, it makes her feel antsy, like every muscle in her body is coiled and begging for action; yearning for release. She’s waiting for Blake, the bass from the club behind her is pounding and she can feel it even from the street, its beat matching her heart. 

They had agreed to meet each other at the establishment, Blake saying that it was for the best, knowing that if she let Yang set eyes on her at their room, they were never going to leave and she really did want to go dancing tonight. She smiles at the memory, the way Blake’s eyes had darkened with suggestion, her lips curling around her teeth as her nails dragged along the skin of her arms, making the hairs stand on end. She had gotten ready first, with only minimal interruption from Blake; Yang was not the only one that had a hard time keeping her hands to herself. 

Her heart stutters in its beating when she recalls the kiss she had gotten when it was time for her to leave, feverish and desperate, too short for what it actually was; a call for touch, lust made manifest. She checks her scroll, her blood now feeling too hot for her body, rushing to her face and burning her, she has half a mind to text Blake, tell her that she’s coming home, that she’s going to bury her face between her thighs and make her forget everything that isn’t her. A text halts her thoughts, makes the air catch in her lungs and her stomach to churn in excitement.

_ Look up. _

Yang snaps her head up and inhales sharply the moment she sees her, clad in all black, clothing sticking to her like a second skin and hair flowing like ink in water over her shoulders; her lips are painted with the colour of blood, amber eyes glowing through the dark that encases them; she saunters over to her, looking like sex and every dangerous thing that she was ever warned about. Heels clack against the pavement and she feels it in her soul, each step causing a sharp wave of desire to flood her system, a heat pools in the bottom of her stomach and she feels the throbbing of the bass in an entirely different place now.

Hands slide up her chest to her shoulders and clasp around neck before she can even register it, so focused on legs and hips and lips and eyes that she can’t even work her mouth into a greeting, can’t force her tongue to wrap around the words that don’t even make it to her throat; thankfully Blake knows exactly what has her so silent and she gasps as lips press to her ear, a deeply sensual, teasing tone making her shiver. 

“ _ Cat got your tongue? _ ”

“Yes,” she manages to choke out, her hands resting on hips that press too closely to be considered appropriate for public eyes. She kisses Blake, happy to finally be with her, to see her, to hold her; everything falls in on itself as they kiss, tongue meeting tongue in wet caresses and hands exploring; she moans happily before it turns into a whine as all contact is lost, she blinks and by the time the haze is out of her vision, Blake is already three steps ahead, throwing a teasing stare over her shoulder as she makes her way to the door. Yang chases after her, arm winding around her waist, dangerously low, possessive, as they enter the club, the bass smothering them in wave after wave of erotic pulses, urging them to move and sway.

Warm, lithe fingers clasp around hers, interlocking and pull her to the dance floor, they aren’t going to waste time at the bar, not tonight, both knowing full well that it isn’t liquor that they want to drink, that they want to drown themselves in. Strobe lights are flashing in every direction, bathing the room in reds and yellows and purples and blues, and Yang feels her heart stop when Blake twists in her arms, presses her back to her chest, rolls her hips in time with the rhythm and lets her head fall back onto her shoulder. 

The entire act is just so  _ filthy  _ and Yang hesitates for a second before her head kicks into gear, forces her to move her arms and place her mouth onto Blake’s neck. They rock and sway to the bass, lose themselves in the heat of the club and the burning desire to touch, to dance along the line of appropriate and inappropriate. She is so turned on, so  _ wet _ that she can hardly think, her hands drag and pull everywhere on Blake, her fingers digging and scratching with urgency and need. She can feel her hair being tugged, feel the grinding at her front, feels the moan that leaves Blake, muffled by the music, against her mouth as she sucks mark after mark across her skin. 

She almost stumbles forward as Blake leaves her grasp, drops down into a squat and she is left speechless, her heart in her stomach and her stomach in her throat as she watches her rise back up seductively, ass grinding into her. Yang reaches out and grips her hips, pushes forward and groans under her breath as Blake twists, slots a leg between her thighs and wraps her arms around her shoulders and breathes hotly into the shell of her ear, “Let’s go.  _ Now _ .”

She swallows thickly, nods her head and obeys. She lets Blake drag her away, she would let her drag her anywhere she wanted to go, she doesn’t care, as long as she is with her, she doesn’t care, because nothing else matters when they are together; she’s pressed so close to Blake as they weave in and out of people, walk out of the door and the cold air is like ice in her veins, stabs her in her chest, but she hardly feels it, all she feels is the heat coming from Blake in waves, feels the rumble in the sky, feels the concrete beneath her shoes as she gets pulled into an alley, feels the air leave her lungs in a rush as her back is shoved up against a brick wall. 

A growl vibrates in her throat as hands waste no time in fisting through her hair, a knee makes itself at home between her thighs and her eyes bleed red, the lavender fading away, submitting to her, to her want. Her mouth falls open, her throat suddenly exposed as her head is forced back and the dirtiest of whimpers sounds out, a tongue licks its way to her bottom lip, teeth sinking into the flesh and she cries, grinds down on the leg between hers. They kiss for the first time in what feels like  _ hours  _ and Yang is so worked up, is so goddamn fucking aroused that she almost cums, almost lets herself go, almost collapses into Blake, almost falls apart in her arms. 

“ _ Please, _ ” she begs, too far gone to care about where they are, too tightly wound to care about how needy she sounds, how utterly sinful she’s being, hips rocking so aggressively onto Blake’s knee that she is practically fucking herself; “ _ please Blake.” _ A violent shiver flows across her frame as teeth latch onto her ear lobe, hands already undoing her pants and she barely has a chance to breathe before two fingers slide inside her; she can  _ hear _ how wet she is, hears the dirty sounds of Blake’s fingers fucking her in a shady alleyway behind the club they were just previously in, she chokes on her moan, hikes one leg around the only thing she cares about right now and her vocal chords strain as she sobs Blake’s name, the word tumbling out over and over again.

She feels so hot, like she’s burning alive and drowning all at once, she’s struggling to breathe, her fingers are pinching into Blake, leaving her presence imprinted into her skin like burns; her back hurts, the brick layout unforgiving as it stabs her shoulder blades; it is entirely her fault though and she will no doubt have scratches; she knows she could just heal them, her aura could easily take care of her, but she  _ likes _ the pain,  _ likes _ being sore,  _ likes _ the fact that  _ Blake  _ is the reason they are there in the first place.

A voice like molten honey drips into her ear and her bottom lip quivers between her teeth, fingers are curling roughly inside of her and every last ounce of her strength leaves, legs finally buckling and giving way, her ability to stand collapsing and flowing out just like the wetness between her legs; “ _ Is this what you want, _ ” Yang swears she can see the stars exploding behind her eyelids, “ _ for me to fuck you?”  _ swears she can hear the crashing of ocean waves in the sky. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” she whimpers and it’s the last tangible sound that leaves her, the last coherent thought she can make before she’s lost to ecstasy, consumed and devoured by everything that is Blake Belladonna. It doesn’t take long until she freezes and everything stops, until the earth crumbles away like dust and the world ceases to exist around her; the only thing worth paying attention to is Blake, smelling and feeling and sounding like everything she has ever imagined, everything she has ever wanted, ever needed.

And then it all crashes and explodes, her whole body trembling, throat turning raw as her voice cracks and breaks, cum coating Blake’s hand and sliding down her wrist as she orgasms. Blake is the only thing that is stopping her from dropping to the ground in a heap and she twitches and spasms in her arms as she finishes. Her breathing is so destroyed, is so utterly fractured after she is done that she can faintly hear Blake’s soothing voice telling her to slow down, to “breathe baby,  _ breathe _ .”

Her lungs expand, fill themselves with jasmine as she buries her face into a shoulder, shudders as fingers gently pull out of her and slip under her shirt from where it’s hiked up, a chill goes through her as her arousal is spread across her stomach and she sighs, heart finally calming down, lungs finally registering that there is air in them. A shaky leg unfurls from Blake’s waist, slides down the length of her calf before her shoe makes contact with the ground, knees wobbly from the after effects and a sort of embarrassed, satisfied giggle bubbles out of her; now lavender eyes meet concerned amber and she smiles so wide that it’s impossible to not laugh at the ridiculousness of it all; she kisses Blake clumsily, smile still there and soon they are both dissolving into giggles, foreheads pressed together and she sighs, content and relaxed as fingertips rub along her jaw. 

“Did we really just...” She lets the question fall flat, lets it linger in the air, “Yes,” is the response she receives, quiet and giddy; she threads her fingers through black strands, blushes when she feels a thumb wipe at her bottom lip before it drops to her throat, presses to her pulse, “You’ve um, got lipstick, _ everywhere _ .” 

They stare at each other, Blake is a beautiful mess, red smeared around her mouth, hair bunched up and bruises covering her neck, Yang feels her features soften, a dopey, love struck smile graces her and she can see it mirrored in Blake’s gaze, god, they are so in love. She copies Blake, briefly licks at her thumb before pressing the pad to the corner of her lips, wipes away some of the lipstick staining her, “So do you.” 

Instead of answering her, tainted lips press tenderly into her thumb, lashes flutter as eyes close and her heart swells, feels full and thuds with love and affection. A moment passes between them, quiet, save for the faint pulse of the bass from the club and both of their breathing stills. “Wanna go home?” Yang asks it so softly, whispers it between them and the look Blake levels her is enough to make her skin burn, enough to make her squirm; the hand that’s on her stomach stretches to her chest, paws at one of her breasts and she gasps, tingling all over, arches into the touch. 

“Depends,” Blake practically purrs out, voice sinister and tempting, inches closer to her so that their lips are just barely touching, are a ghost of a caress when she talks, “can you make it home?” And then they are kissing again, falling into each other and gasping.

“ _ Come _ ,” she hears, feels as the command is breathed into her, fingers thread with hers as they stumble out of the alley, kissing as they go, unable to stay apart.  

It takes them a long,  _ long  _ time until they make it home. 

**Author's Note:**

> they really have taken over my life huh. Not even two seconds after I posted my last fic - which has gotten such amazing feedback!! Thank you all so much - I was writing this. I had fun writing this one, I love top!yang just as much as the next girl, but goddamn is top!blake hot too, all dark and seductive. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you leave a kudos/comment, I love them!


End file.
